


Sexy summer Saturday

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon Snow's girlfriend gets subjected to an erotic play in the Stark household





	Sexy summer Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Characters' ages:  
> Ygritte Wilde - 28  
> Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark - 24

Ygritte was sitting on the couch in the Starks' living room, lazily flipping through the TV channels, when she heard the back door opening and she saw Margaery, Daenerys and Arya walking into the kitchen, separated from the living room by a counter, and the other three girls put their paper bags onto it, and started unpacking everything that they have bought in a department store nearby; just like Ygritte, they all wore t-shirts, skinny jeans and all star high tops... - Hey there, Ygg - Marge chirped - sorry, I didn't see you right away. Care to help us unpack? - she smiled at the pretty Northern redhead; truth be told, Marge and Dany could not help themselves but feel jealous of Ygritte sometimes, but not in a hostile manner, no, it was just that sometimes they felt less important in terms of looks, because Ygritte was super beautiful, while they were just pretty, but they didn't let that be a reason to cause a discord between the girls or disrupt their friendship... Ygritte turned the TV off and walked over, her hips swaying slowly even when she walked, and the other girls wondered what caused her such a casual sexiness and graceful elegance even when she did something of an everyday occasion as walking... Ygritte grabbed the first of the six paper bags filled to the brim with various stuff, and she started taking food and drink out and putting it in the fridge; since the top shelf was a bit high up, Ygritte had to reach fairly high to manage to put stuff on it, and the hem of her black t-shirt shot up, revealing a fair part of her lower back; add to that the fact that her washed jeans were low in waist and... Well, you get the story, right? Marge and Dany felt aroused as they saw the lines of Ygritte's beautifully sculpted waist, she had a perfect hourglass figure... - Leave it, babe - Marge purred seductively a second later - we can finish it all in a few minutes - she walked closer to Ygritte and put her hands onto the redhead's waist, diving below her t-shirt in the next moment and let her right index finger move across the middle of the redhead's stomach, gently touching her navel... - Ohhh... - Ygritte moaned quietly, feeling the heat coursing inside of her at the touch, and then Marge turned her around so that the two girls were now facing each other, and she lifted her t-shirt up, revealing her stomach. - My, my, what a sexy belly button you have - Marge purred, and she got on her knees in front of Ygritte, opening her mouth slighty and the tip of her tongue peeked between her lips; she started getting her head near the redhead's tummy. - Ah! - Ygritte moaned, her eyes closed, when the tip of Margaery's tongue rammed inside her navel, licking it lightly; Dany got behind the redhead, putting her hands on her waist just like Marge did a few minutes ago, and then her hands started going up, roaming all over Ygritte's exposed stomach; Marge removed her head from Ygritte's belly an then she pushed the tip of her index finger inside Ygritte's belly button and started to twirl it in circles; Ygritte was now totally on fire, she started to roll and undulate her stomach in waves, inside and out, her navel moving up and down. Dany removed Ygritte's t-shirt, tossing it carelessly on the kitchen floor, leaving the redhead beauty dressed only in her black bra and blue jeans, and then she put her hands on the fire kissed girl's breasts, while Marge made Ygritte raise her arms and then she started tickling Ygritte's armpits and upper stomach, in the ribcage area; Ygritte giggled lightly, because of her sensitive stomach and underarms, she was fairly ticklish there... She began to wiggle, trying to shake Marge's fingers off, but in vain; Dany pushed her finger into Ygritte's belly button from behind and started circling... - Dany! - Ygritte gasped - stop it, haha! - she laughed, and Dany did indeed removed her finger from Ygritte's belly button, only to start moving her fingers on both hands over Ygritte's lower stomach, below her navel, stopping right above the waistline of redhead's jeans. - Ahhhh - Ygritte moaned in arousal, while Arya stood by the counter with a slight grin, she lifted her t-shirt and roamed her hands over her stomach, unseen by other three girls, swaying her hips up and down occasionally as she touched herself... - Go tidy yourself up, babe - Marge said a couple of minutes later, planting a kiss on Ygritte's belly button; the redhead picked up her t-shirt from the floor and went up the stairs where the bathroom was, because she was very sweaty on a hot summer day no less, while Dany, Marge and Arya went back to their task of unpacking things they bought from the paper bags and putting them in the fridge and wherever they were supposed to be put...


End file.
